


blessing

by kenssihwa



Series: parenthood w/ ushioi ✨ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Domestic, Fluff, Mpreg, Pet Names, child birth, oh godbless them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: a snippet of oikawa tooru and ushijima wakatoshi's life during pregnancy.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: parenthood w/ ushioi ✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	blessing

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> i'd like to inform you that there is a very minor mention of blood during the childbirth scene, and also there is also some smut (but it's not too explicit).
> 
> happy readings!

his life after high school isn't what oikawa had expected. sure, he knew he was going to play volleyball professionally, and he did! he played in different leagues, in different countries.

but there was a slight twist.

he got married. and not just to any other person, but to the person he once viewed as his arch enemy.

ushijima wakatoshi.

till this day, he can't believe that he's married to this man, even so because they have a baby on the way.

oikawa is 9 months pregnant now, close to his due date. ushijima, his husband, takes care of him as always— even though oikawa can be a big pain in the ass, like threatening to drop the baby when ushijima didn't come home early from the grocery store; turns out it was just really traffic.

ushijima can still remember the night when tooru had consented for him to basically give him a baby, and boy did ushijima enjoy it so much. nowadays, tooru does get horny at times, but they can only go as far as ushijima fucking his thighs, which is good enough, he guesses.

now, the couple is laid down on their bed, limbs tangled with each other, sharing body heat. oikawa manages to free himself from ushijima's limp embrace, heading to the bathroom to empty his bladder for the fourth time this morning. 

he had woken up a few minutes ago, just basking in the sunlight that seeped through their huge windows— because oikawa wanted to have a home that had wide windows to look out into the city.

oikawa looks at himself in the mirror of their bathroom. his face is puffy from his hormones and because of how much he's been eating recently. his stomach is spreading out the maternity gown on him, letting a vast of cold air run under his shirt. the shorts he wore didn't do much to protect him from the cold.

his hand comes up to rub his swollen belly, smiling lightly. he can't wait to push this baby out and see them. they hadn't decided to reveal the baby's gender to themselves since they wanted it to be a surprise.

oikawa walks back to their bed and there's ushijima, sat up and looking around the room to collect his thoughts. "good morning, darling." oikawa greets, walking over to ushijima's side of the bed. "good morning," ushijima replies, voice almost having the power to shake the whole city of tokyo.

"did you sleep well?" tooru asks, his hands reaching to comb through olive green locks. a small hum comes as a response and tooru smiles. ushijima had been restless recently since tooru is literally about to have a baby anytime soon, so all he wants to do is to keep his partner in their bedroom till he finally goes into labor.

it's weird, but that's what ushijima's instinct is telling him. though of course, tooru needed to reassure him that no 'locking their partner's in their bedrooms' was gonna happen and that he was completely fine. eventually, ushijima gave in and relaxed himself.

"come on, get your head together and i'll make us breakfast." tooru pulls away, pecking the crown of ushijima's head before he exits their shared bedroom. shortly, waktoshi follows, hand under his shirt to scratch an itch. 

tooru's already making them coffee— or atleast, for wakatoshi since he really can't have coffee or it'll hurt the baby. so instead, he grabs himself a glass of milk.

"do you have any training today?" tooru asks, pulling out a few eggs from their pantry along with some vegetables. ushijima pauses to think. "uh yeah. i have one around two in the afternoon." he replies as he grabs a mug from their cupboard to fill it with coffee.

"that's fine. i'm sure tobio is still basking in memories of his honeymoon with hinata," tooru quietly chuckles, scrambling eggs in a bowl with chopsticks. ushijima laughs along with him in silent agreement.

tobio recently got married to msby's player, hinata and it's literally ome of the most entertaining things in oikawa's life, well besides his pregnancy. they still act like how they used to do back in high school, honestly, oikawa's glad that they never changed.

he's also glad that tobio has found someone he really loves, but he's not going to say that out loud.

wakatoshi puts the coffee pot back in it's place and leans on the counter, watching his mate make breakfast for them. "how are your legs?" he asks, blowing on his coffee. oikawa pouts a bit while he expertly flips the egg in the pan. 

"still sore. the pads of my feet can't handle carrying all this weight on top," he gestures to his belly. ushijima nods, sipping his coffee. "well they don't look too bad like a few days ago," he scans the brunette's long legs. 

they've been built over the years from constant training, but right now, they're just... **full**. tooru's things are much more plushier and softer than before, and even his ass grew a little more. 

his old highschool self would be so jealous of him right now. er, maybe. he's not sure his past self would accept the 'marrying ushijima and having a baby with him' part.

ushijima isn't gonna lie when he says he loves how tooru looked nowadays. he's constantly glowing, such a beautiful smile on his face everywhere they go and ushijima is here for it.

"can you get me two plates, please?" tooru asks, finishing up the eggs. one plate is place infront of him, placing two eggs on one and another one of the other plate. he pauses. 

"i probably should've made the fried rice first," he quietly says and wakatoshi only smiles at him fondly. "take your time, i'll be outside." ushijima kisses his temple, before walking to their backyard. 

since moving out of their old apartment, the couple decided to make the idea of finding a place with a wide backyard that could hold all of the plants they grew. also, ever since dating ushijima, tooru had fallen inlove with gardening as well and also does it in his spare time, or when his limbs don't hurt to the touch.

minutes pass and now the couple is seated at their dining area, plates of steaming food in front of them. tooru hands his husband a pair of utensils. "thank you for the food." the both say in unison before digging in.

thankfully, tooru didn't become too picky within the span of his pregnancy. sure there were times where he gagged at the smell of coconut oil, or when he threw up because of cheese. tooru is appreciative of ushijima's patience with him.

their breakfast is shared in silence. wakatoshi cuts his toast in half, giving the bigger piece to tooru along with a few pieces of fish from his plate. tooru silently smiles to himself at the kind gesture. 

they eat with no problems, sides the occasional bathroom breaks from tooru but that's about it. wakatoshi decides to wash the dishes today since tooru made breakfast.

after cleaning up, they cuddle on the couch, watching 'monsters inc.', which is one of wakatoshi's favorite movies next to 'the incredibles'.

"do you think our baby will be as cute as boo?" oikawa suddenly asks, scooting closer to his husband. ushijima chuckles. "of course. they'll take after you," a soft kiss on the forehead never fails to make the brunette flush.

oikawa's hand reaches to run up against ushijima's hair. he's kept it the same over the years they've been with each other. though, there was a point where he kept it longer than usual. tooru didn't do a good job on hiding the fact that he wanted ushijima to fuck him so hard he'd be out for weeks around that time.

recently, ushijima's gotten it more short than before. it's soft because of how little product the latter puts on it and honestly, he doesn't even need to.

"i'm sure they'll take more on you," tooru replies. "well, we'll have to see in the future. either way, i'll love them with all my heart." wakatoshi rubs tooru's belly.

one of the most precious moments that happened to them was when the baby first kicked. tooru had never seen wakatoshi cry that much...well, besides their wedding and when tooru told him that he was going to be a father.

tooru huffs. "my body is so swollen, my boobs are practically just like a woman's." he pokes his swollen chest, which makes him wince in pain a tad bit. his chest really did grow on it's own, and he can actually see the outline of them through his maternity gown. "it hurts to shower," he pouts. 

ushijima listens in silence, his mind having a silent war. his dick is threatening to just jump up, but he doesn't want to make tooru uncomfortable. he bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair.

oikawa tilts his head at him. "what's wrong?" wakatoshi shakes his head. "it's just...you talking about your chest makes me..." he doesn't want to be straight forward and scare his husband away. 

the brunette raises a brow, eyes shifting into a more suggestive look. "what? is it making you horny?" the blunt words make the taller choke on his spit, heat rising to his face. "i mean...i can try and blow you off while using them," his eyes move to his chest.

"n-no! it'll hurt you," he stops tooru from getting on his knees. the brunette shakes his head. "it's okay. i've been through worse." it's true. one time, tooru could barely even get up from his bed because of how sore his body was once he reached 7 months.

tooru slides down inbetween his legs, hands slowly moving up and down on his thighs. they reach the drawstring of ushijima's sweatpants and pull them down along with his garments until his cock is free.

it's still half hard, but after a few tugs to it, tooru's finally got it up. he shuffles closer and unties the ribbon that was tied across his chest, loosening the top of the dress. 

it was one of those dresses that was opened by the chest. one of the ladies at the store where he bought the dresses told him it was for breastfeeding. 

he lets the material fall over his shoulders to reveal perky breasts. they aren't so big where you can mistake tooru as a girl, but they're enough to be a good handful.

wakatoshi moans at the sight while tooru slowly massages his breasts with both hands slowly, going in slow circles so that it doesn't hurt too much. blood rushes through the soft tissue and they look good enough atleast to pleasure his husband.

"ready darling?" tooru smirks. he takes the hard cock in his hand, giving it a few kisses on the head before letting his tongue graze around the tip. "fuck baby," the brunette moans at the pet name.

wakatoshi gave him the nickname 'baby' since he pretty much acts like one. affectionate yet whiny, sometimes cries for no reasons and always wants affection. you know, typical tooru.

slowly, tooru takes him in his mouth and it takes alot of self control for ushijima not to just fuck his wet mouth. "you're doing so well," the taller praises while the brunette slowly bobbed his head up and down, and he can feel his tongue just swirling around his cock.

tooru gives it a few more sucks before pulling apart and lifting his body up to bring wakatoshi's dick close to his chest. it's a little uncomfortable, but they can manage. ushijima's dick fits right in the middle of his perky breasts.

oikawa pushes both togther to squeeze his cock. wakatoshi's head falls back. "fucking hell," he hisses. when he looks back down, tooru is staring right at him, moving up and down while his cock is in between his breasts. the sight is making him near his orgasm.

"what's wrong, darling? gonna cum soon? it's okay, you can cum all over my face." tooru says, bitting his lips and closing his eyes. he can tell that tooru is also getting off on this.

wakatoshi clenches his fists, heat just pooling in the lower pit of his belly. "i'm gonna cum soon, baby." he warns. "do it, give me all of your cum." tooru says. the taller pulls away and takes his cock, stroking it as he reaches his climax.

soon, thick ropes of cum spurt onto tooru's face. the taller lets out a quiet groan as he finishes himself off on the brunette, some of his cum even dripping on tooru's breasts.

the brunette keeps his eyes open, giving wakatoshi his faux innocent eyes. "i'd love to swallow all of your cum, but i don't think the baby would enjoy that." tooru smiles.

wakatoshi rolls his eyes.

days later, tooru had taken a shower along with ushijima before the latter left for his daily training. now he's left alone in their home till he decided to invite a friend over.

when the doorbell rings, a few of friends like akaashi, sugawara and shirabu are stood outside his front door, bags with food and a few other things in them. the brunette lets them enter and they all settle down on the couch.

"you look great," akaashi smiles, shaking off his coat. tooru chuckles, picking up a few forgotten books from the coffee table. he had read a few of them to pass time. "thank you keiji, though i don't feel too great right now," tooru replies, plopping down the couch.

"it all comes with the pregnancy, but it's all worth it in the end." sugawara chimes. he's the one with the most experience with children— him being a parent himself and also because his job requires to deal with children— alongsde akaashi, who has three sons of his own.

the ravenette nods. "that's true. though having benji was a pain in the back, literally. he was like the heaviest out of all of them," akaashi refers to his youngest son with a proud smile. "how did bokuto-san act during all of your pregnancies?" shirabu asks. he knows the former fukurodani captain is somewhat impatient and sometimes acts like a pregnant person himself.

akaashi shrugs. "he was just...tame? like, he was really patient about everything and took time to understand what was going on with me, especially with my first pregnancy. it made me really happy." he says, biting his bottom lip to prevent his smile from growing wider.

this man really was inlove with bokuto.

"that's the same with wakatoshi, but there was a time where he grew very over-protective." tooru frowns at the memory of him and wakatoshi arguing a little bit because of tooru going to the grocery by himself during his second trimester. sugawara chuckles.

"that's okay, hajime was worse. i had to deck him in the face to let me go out to get the mail." the silver haired latter laughs at the memory. "oh is that why he had bruise on his cheek when i visited him last time?" sugawara just nods. 

"how about you, shira?" the strawberry blonde shrugs. "i don't think i'll be having kids anytime soon, plus i'm single and med school barely gives me time for shit like that," he sighs. tooru only smiles. "hopefully you meet the love of your life soon, i'm sure they're right around the corner." the brunette beams.

"god you sound so much like a mom," shirabu playfully rolls his eyes. "well he's about to be one soon so i'd say he's doing well." akaashi chuckles. 

the group continue to talk more, sharing stories and advice about handling kids, handling their 'sometimes dumb as shit' husbands and some other things.

"oh yea, speaking of baby, did you guys build a nursery?" sugawara asks out of curiosity. tooru pauses before nodding. "yeah we did when i was....3 months in? i couldn't really do much except paint and decorate the place while wakatoshi did all the other wood work and stuff, which is fine, but i wish i helped more." he pouts. akaashi wraps a comforting arm around him.

"don't worry, ushijima-san only wants you to be safe incase you break a finger hammering something or what not." he giggles. "that's not nice keiji-chan!" tooru whines, trying his best to hide his smile. 

he breaks into a soft giggle before composing himself. "uh, yea we built the room a few months and we've been keeping it clean from time to time. the baby stuff like their crib, changing station and whatever haven't been taken out of their packages, because my sister says it'll preserve the quality more so they've been sitting in in my closet for months." the three latters infront of him nods.

"that's true. you wouldn't want your crib to break a leg and scare the baby," shirabu says, putting away his phone back into his pocket. after talking more about the nursery, shirabu asks another question.

"when's your due date?"

tooru sits back and thinks about it. "in two weeks i think, and boy i can't wait to pop this baby out of me." the others laugh. "i'll take a while, so just sit tight. the first few hours are more painful, especially when your water breaks," akaashi replies, wiping the lens of his glasses with the end of his shirt.

he notices tooru tilt his head to the side. "trust me, three pregnancies with three big ass boys is all the proof you need, but you're pretty strong considering you played volleyball whilst having an injured knee," akaashi adds, pulling on his glasses. 

tooru nods, taking his words into account.

akaashi wasn't lying when he said that contractions when your water breaks is more painful than usual is what tooru thinks as contractions spiral around his whole body.

they were having a nice movie marathon since tooru couldn't sleep, when he suddenly feels a pit of water pool around his legs. he looks up at wakatoshi in horror and soon pain shoots through his whole body. 

"fuck!" tooru cries, his belly just wanting to burst. "i wasn't supposed to have you till next week!" the brunette whines, trying to level out his breathing. "okay i'm gonna lift you up, tooru. ready?" on the count of three, wakatoshi, lifts up the brunette with a quiet groan. he's not as light as he used to be, but he can manage.

"deep breaths, baby. just keep breathing like that, that's perfect." ushijima says. he remembers what akaashi told him incase tooru was having contractions or was gonna go into labor; which is to keep his breathing stable. "keep timing your contractions, baby. you're doing well." his husband reassures him.

he runs out to their car, and places tooru in the passenger's seat, strapping the seatbelt on him (because safety first). he sits in the drivers side and immediately heads out of their house in a rush, but not to quick that they get themselves killed in a crash. he knows tooru does not want to give birth in a car on the way to the fucking hospital.

when they arrive with no problem, he calls out for doctors to help his husband who's in labor and a whole staff of nurses run by his side with a wheelchair. he gently places tooru on the seat and pecks his forehead.

"i'll be here." he reassures and the brunette only nods before being led to a room for him to get confined in.

when tooru is far, ushijima takes out his phone and calls iwaizumi, his family and tooru's family that the baby is on the way.

honestly, he's too fucking nervous but a rush of excitement is coursing through his veins the more he thinks about the baby that's going to change both their lives forever.

a few minutes passed, and ushijima comes back from his house, a bag filled with a few changes of clothes and whatever tooru needed for his entertainment. iwaizumi and sugawara are with him, and he's glad that they're there with him or else he would just faint on the spot.

oikawa's sister said that she would be on her way, and ushijima could feel himself grow more nervous by the second. 

when they ask the receptionist for oikawa's room, they give them his room information before they make their way past all the other rooms lined up in the halls. when they reach his door, ushijima can see tooru asleep on the bed.

a hand grips him lightly on the shoulder. "relax, you can do this, ushiwaka." iwaizumi reassures him, patting his back lightly. wakatoshi nods, gently opening the door, a cold gust of wind from the ac hitting his face.

he drops the bag near tooru's bed when he approaches him and sighs in relief. today's the day they've been so patiently waiting for. a few clear tubes are hooked up on tooru's arms, and he's now dressed in a hospital gown, instead of the maternity dress that he wore a while ago.

sugawara chuckles. "looks very nostalgic," he comments, laughing to himself. iwaizumi laughs along with him, followed by ushijima who just smiles, huffing a little.

he grabs himself a chair and sits by the brunette's bed. minutes pass, iwaizumi taps on his shoulder and tells him that they have to go and watch over their son before he wakes up for school. wakatoshi nods, thanking them for their assistance before they leave the hospital room.

now it's just him, tooru, and the sound of the aircon blowing out cold air. 

he sighs, resting his head on the mattress under him. "..toshi?" he looks up to see tooru, eyes hazy. his hand reaches to rub them, yawning a little. "hey, how are you holding up?" wakatoshi asks, brushing tooru's hair away from his face.

a lazy smile forms on the brunette's face. "fine. they gave me pain killers, and it made me sleepy so i got some sleep atleast a little bit.." he says in a quiet voice. "liquid is just dripping out of me, and it's very uncomfy," tooru weakly giggles. ushijima laughs.

"that's okay, you're doing fine. everyone will be here soon. sugawara and iwaizumi just left to pick up daito from their babysitter," says ushijima, glancing at the clock. it's already 5 in the morning. he'll have to excuse himself at practice.

a nurse walks into their room and asks for ushijima. said latter stands up and tells the brunette he'll be back. in the meantime, his sister enters his hospital room with a wide grin.

"haya-neesan!" tooru softly.

"oh my god, you're finally having a baby!" she cheers, pulling tooru in a gentle hug, pecking his cheek. "you're finally gonna taste the pain of being a parent!" she jokes. tooru playfully rolls his eyes.

"please, takeru became my son for a while plus i babysit my friend's kids sometimes." tooru replies. "well, takeru needed a father figure anyway." she shrugs. his sister had divorced her ex husband and claimed custody of takeru when he was still young, even giving him her last name.

she shakes her head and smiles fondly at her younger brother. "you've grown so much, tooru." she tears up, only to be stopped by her brother. the younger brunette chuckles. "save the tears for when the baby comes out." he says.

ushijima then walks back into the room, bowing at haya. "hey wakatoshi, what did the nurse say?" she asks. "tooru will be giving birth in an hour, they just have to wait till the epidural kicks in, but its been a few minutes so i think it has, hm?" tooru nods.

"my whole body feels numb," he groans. wakatoshi smiles. "you're doing perfectly well, baby." he reassures.

an hour later, a staff of nurses walk into their room and do what is needed. tooru and ushijima are escorted out of the room, waving a small 'bye-bye' at haya.

they're led to a different room which is filled with different medical apparatuses on a tray.

this is really happening.

a few minutes passed and tooru has his legs wide open, a screen cover half of his body while doctors try to scoop out the baby, he thinks. honestly, he can't really feel anything. 

wakatoshi held his hand throughout the procedure, giving it a few reassuring squeezes. time flies quick when suddenly a doctor exclaims "the baby is out!" with a happy tone. tooru glances up at ushijima and his lips are threatening to quiver. 

a loud cry rushes in the room and tooru feels tears pooling around his eyes when the baby is places on his chest above a towel. it's still covered in a little blood so the doctors clean him up, as well as cut the umbilical cord.

ushijima watches at the baby is cleaned up. a few nurses let tooru take off atleast the top part of his hospital gown so he can have skin to skin contact with his baby.

"congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." the doctor says in a kind voice and tooru just bawls. he's so happy, cradling the little bundle of joy in his arms. ushijima sniffles, a tear falling onto his cheek as he watches the baby get comfortable on tooru's warm chest. 

"what do you wanna name her?" ushijima croaks. tooru pauses for a second. immediately, a name pops up into mind. 

"mirai. i wanna call her mirai." he says, with ushijima just crying tears of joy. it's the perfect name.

"okay then. mirai ushijima it is." 

hours later, tooru is passed out after surgery, his body exhausted from 9 months of carrying a baby in him. ushijima snacks on a granola bar.

his mom and tooru's mom had arrived a few minutes after they entered the operating room, and iwaizumi and sugawara had come back along with a few of their friends.

ushijima knew his whole volleyball team wanted to visit, but he knew more that tooru didn't want a whole league in his hospital room. 

"you've become such an adult now, wakatoshi." his mom smiles fondly, caressing her son's head. "you're gonna be an amazing father, i just know you will." she adds, her words making him bloom with happiness.

ushijima is just speechless. everything is so surreal and the sight of tooru just sleeping peacefully there just makes him much more happier. "we'll grab you guys some breakfast," tooru's mom waves at the group of people in the hospital room.

"congrats, ushijima." akaashi says, a smile formed on his face. "yeah, congrats man! you finally have a little version of you and tooru running around your place now!" bokuto adds, his same old cheery smile on his face.

wakatoshi thanks them with a rare smile. others like hajime and koushi, kuroo and daichi and even makki came to congratulate them. 

soon, tooru woke up when they were both alone, the others eating at the cafeteria. "good morning," tooru says in a quiet voice, tapping ushijima's head that rested on his side. "good morning." replies the taller, grabbing his hand and placing a gentle kiss on the palm. they're soft under his lips.

the brunette smiles fondly. "where are the others?" he asks, sitting up a little more with the aid of ushijima, careful not to pull on his stitches. "they're in the cafeteria eating," responds ushijima. tooru looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"did you eat?" he asks. "i had a granola bar," he replies and tooru flicks him on the forehead. "that's not enough for a meal, darling. you gotta eat." scolds the brunette. wakatoshi just shrugs and tells him he'll eat later.

tooru is about to cry again when he sees mirai in the nursery with little booties on her feet, a light shade of pink. her name is written on the front of the cradle that held her. 

'name: mirai ushijima, xx lbs, s: female'  
'birthdate: december 4, 20xx'

is written on the piece of paper. "i breastfed her earlier right?" ushijma nods, remembering how surprised tooru was when the nurses helped him feed the baby with his breasts.

"she's so pretty," smiles tooru, hand held up to peek more into the glass. he's so overwhelmed with happiness. he can't believe that the baby in that nursery is his. a tear falls onto his cheek.

tooru looks up at ushijima, crying tears of joy and the taller only kneels down and pulls him into a loving embrace. 

this was one of the best days in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been contemplating if i would post this but i did so here we are! let me know what you thought about this one shot!
> 
> mess with me on twt @kenssihwa


End file.
